bloodstainedfandomcom-20200222-history
Miriam
Miriam is the main protagonist and a playable character in Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night. Crystals that harbor demonic power are embedded into her skin. Thank You! + Ask IGA #1 Official Description Picked up as an orphan by an Alchemist at a young age, she became a host for the dark Alchemists’ curse. Although the magi-crystals were fused with her body at a young age, for 10 years she lay sleeping while the curse matured to its full form. It was during this period that the demons arrived, meaning that she missed their appearance and awoke with a mild form of amnesia, not quite fully understanding what happened to her. She is a woman of few words but strong of purpose. Her youth is deceiving, making her seem confrontational and quick to judge, though in reality she is constantly evaluating her next step. The pain she felt as an orphaned child fuels her compassionate desire to protect her loved ones and friends. Design The character design of Miriam features a stained glass theme. This concept came about when developing the backgrounds of the game's characters. Miriam is inflicted with a curse which originates from a crystal and slowly expands across her body over time. Around each mark are glyphs which contain powerful magic and surpresses the curse, preventing it from spreading further. IGA imagined how the cursed crystals would be contained and it happend to resemble stained glass. However, IGA didn't release this until the designer Yuji Natsume pointed this out to him while showing the concept of his idea to him. Because character designs needed to feautre the crystals to a certain extent, Miriam's clothes had to be designed to reveal certain parts of her body. In the beginning her design was more gothic lolita inspired, but later armor parts were added make her attire look more like something one could fight in. IGA also specially requested the designers they didn’t need to make the designs symmetrical, and to make Miriam’s right arm less encumbered. Her horns are just for decoration. Bloodstained – Developer Interview with Koji Igarashi, originally featured in game*spark Development In the early planning documents, the protagonist of Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night was male. The decision to make the protagonist female stems back to when IGA was producer of the Castlevania series and he received many requests from fans for a playable female character. This concept was already applied before in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. Because IGA's titles have sold well in America, he and his team had many discussions about what would fit the needs of the American market, and what the prevailing social climate was current like before the Kickstarter was started. He said: "Americans really love tough female characters. It’s also a country where a lot of questions and problems about gender are currently being advanced, and there’s many people who believe “there’s been nothing but male heroes in video games; please make games with both genders.”" Another factor which contributed to the decesion was the idea that female hero would be more motivating to male gamers, as well as to women who would like to control a female avatar. IGA has also been on record saying he decided to once again create female lead because he is creating a completely new world with Bloodstained and the game marks a fresh start. Etymology Miriam is an ancient female Hebrew given name (מִרְיָם Miryam) that has taken on many other forms in other languages and cultures, like Maria, Mary, Mira, and so on. Miriam, the sister of Moses and Aaron, appears in the Book of Exodus from the Hebrew Bible. The origin of the name is unclear. It may mean "wished-for child", "bitter", "rebellious" or "strong waters". Mary, the mother of Jesus, bore a Judeo-Aramaic variant of this name, Maryām (מרים). Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters